Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth (2018 film)
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth is to be an upcoming movie for 20th Century Fox, starring Jason Drucker, Tom Everett Scott, Alicia Silverstone, Charlie Wright, Dylan and Wyatt Walters, Owen Asztalos, Qayam Devji, Gavin Lewis, Cameron Boyce, Wendy Kaufman, Mason Vale Cotton, Max Charles, Tom Cruise, Estelle Harris, Terence Kelly, Jack Black, Zach Galifianakis, Jennifer Aniston, Drew Barrymore, Cloris Leachman, Rashida Jones, Ruth Buzzi, Amy Adams, Hillary Duff, Kevin Spacey, Benjamin Flores Jr., Mason Vale Cotton, Jet Jurgensmyer and Noah Schnaap. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 15, 2018. Plot Summary Greg Heffley's been in such a hurry to grow up, but is getting a lot older really what it's meant to be? suddenly there's the pressure of young boy to young girl parties, getting himself outta bed, but right after an argument and fight with his best friend for life, Rowley Jefferson, will he ever face the ugly truth by himself? Cast Members * Jason Drucker as Greg Heffley (replacing Zachary Gordon respectively) * Tom Everett Scott as Frank Heffley (replacing Steve Zahn respectively) * Alicia Silverstone as Susan Heffley (replacing Rachael Harris respectively) * Charlie Wright as Rodrick Heffley (replacing Devon Bostick respectively) * Dylan and Wyatt Walters as Manny Heffley (replacing Connor and Owen Fielding respectively) * Owen Asztalos as Rowley Jefferson (replacing Robert Capron respectively) * Qayam Devjias as Chirag (replacing Karan Brar respectively) * Gavin Lewis as Fregley (replacing Grayson Russell respectively) * Cameron Boyce as Jordan Jury * Wendy Kaufman as Nurse Powell * Mason Vale Cotton as Bryce Anderson * Max Charles as Justin Spitzer * Tom Cruise as Gary Heffley * Estelle Harris as Gramma Heffley * Terence Kelly as Grandpa Jones * Jack Black as Mr. Tanner * Zach Galifianakis as Mr. Palmero * Jennifer Aniston as Mrs. Dean * Drew Barrymore as Mrs. Mackelroy * Cloris Leachman as Mrs. Libby * Rashida Jones as Mrs. Barnum * Ruth Buzzi as Mrs. Carr * Amy Adams as Miss Grove * Hillary Duff as Rachel, the dentist at Tender Hugs Dental Care * Kevin Spacey as Dr. Kagan, the most terrifying dentist * Benjamin Flores Jr. as George Fleer * Mason Vale Cotton as Tyson Sanders * Jet Jurgensmyer as Christopher Brownfield * Noah Schnaap as Nicky Wood Quotes (At the lock-in party) Mrs. Dean: "We're gonna play a few more ice breakers." Tyson: "What exactly does it mean, Mrs. Dean?" Mrs. Dean: "We're gonna play another game called Guess Who? ''the object of the game is to take a photo of somebody up close like either an ear or a nose, and the winner gets free good ice cream sandwiches from the school cafeteria kitchen." Later when everybody's turning in for the entire evening.... Mr. Palmero: "If any of you boys need to pass gas, then I suggest you do it right behind the stage curtain." Transcripts [[Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth teaser trailer transcript|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth teaser trailer transcript]] [[Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth trailer transcript|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'': The Ugly Truth trailer transcript]] [[Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth transcript|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'': The Ugly Truth transcript]] Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid